Return to MoonHaven
by Fanfictionepic
Summary: It's been two moths since Mk first visited MoonHaven and she's thought about it ever since. Will she decide to return after the queens request of her for a quest or will she deny it for her fathers sake. Not to mention will her relationship heat up with Nod or are they just destined to be friends.


Chapter 1 "Put your arms around me" I said. Nod wrapped his arms around me as we embraced. Pulling harder away I looked into his brown eyes and kissed him. Then soon we were drifting apart. Him staying in MoonHaven and I going back to my world to live as a stomper. When I woke up to my normal view of the forest I found my dad walking along the forests trail. _ ~TWO MONTHS LATER~ I watched as my father drew a sketch of one of the leafman, "well Dad the boots are higher, the sleeves are longer, and they actually wear helmets, not acorns" I explained placing my hand below my chin. "Oh really? Well they really should consider the potential" he laughed holding up an acorn. My iPod began to ring, "may I?" I asked my father. "Go ahead it's always for you anyways" he joked as I rolled into my chair to speak to Nod. I missed him so much and I wished there was some way we could meet again. We talked like the kiss had never even happened. I didn't want to rush things but when your holding onto someone you've completely have fallen for and your being taken away from them forever you kind of have to rush things. I wasn't even sure if he liked me in that... Way. We talked for a few minutes until he had to return to his duties of being a leafmen, protecting the forest and all that lives in it. I must say he looked extremely attractive in armor. I rolled back into the kitchen after I had turned the computer off. I sighed in disappointment remembering all that had happened in such little time. "Miss it?" Asked my father. "It was amazing Dad, you were right all along. It truly was breathtaking" I explained leaning back in the chair. "Is that the only reason?" He smiled. "Maybe there was a few more" I blushed in embarrassment. "I wish there was some how I could just shrink myself down at any time to visit them" I gasped. "Don't we all" laughed my father. "By the way Dad that vacuum machine you used while I was small, yea you should get rid of that. It was pretty terrifying" I giggled. "Oh right, of corse" he chuckled chunking the vacuum into the trash. "I think I might go um explore" I said throwing my bag over my shoulder. "Ok Mk but be back in half an hour" he shouted. "Dadddd" I moaned. "Fine uh 2 hours! Then come back" I smiled and made my way outside. _ ~MOONHAVEN~ I missed Mk desperately, why did she have to leave so soon? I walked into the palace and found Ronin waiting for me. "Your late" he scowled, "for what?" I chuckled. "For the meeting" he stared at me. "You forgot" he said. I looked at me like I had no idea what he was talking about. "Your kidding" my eye browse rose. "Your not kidding" I nodded my head and followed him into were the meeting was being held. "You can start now your majesty" he shouted to the front of the room. The small queen looked down not knowing what to say. She leaned over and whispered something to a leafman. "Oh ok" she replied. "Hello, today we are discussing Mandrake's death, and how were going to cut off the boggons" she announced happily. You could hear small chuckles coming from the group of leafman. You had to give Queen Mari a break she was still just a young girl. Ronin walked over to were she was staying and bowed. "May I speak your majesty?" He asked, she nodded her head yes and calmly jumped down from the podium. "With Mandrake gone I except the boggons to attack more frequently, with no ruler there not going to know what todo. So that's were we come In, my plan is that we stay in our groups from last week and attack on there site. But were going to need some help form you your highness" he looked down at the short queen as she smiled widely. "What can I do to help?" She announced. Ronin whispered something in her ear and her smile grew wider. She shook her head as he explained. "I'd be honored to" she said sticking her chest out and raising her head high. "Great, so it's settled" Ronin continued "group 2 stay with the queen and protect the perimeter of the palace, we'll attack in three days. As for the rest of you head back to training. All the leafman jumped on there birds and flew back to train. "What do you think Ronin was talking about with the queen?" Asked Finn. "Honestly I have no idea, who knows what that old badger has going on in his head" I laughed and flew off to training. _ ~SOMEWHERE IN THE FOREST~ I walked around slowly just in case there were leafman somewhere, I didn't want to cause an earthquake. Also I had a feeling some of them were watching me but I didn't mind. I looked at the forest and soaked in every drop of sunlight. I liked the city but this, this is were it hit me. It was nice not listening to cars honk or smell the polluted air surrounding me. It was just nature, the sound of birds chipping and leaves crinkling in the wind, with the sweet smell of fleshiness and natural scents. This is one febreeze you couldn't get anywhere else. I slowly sat down on a rock close to the river bank. I gently placed my fingers in it feeling the smooth clear liquid that ran beneath them. I thought about my time in MoonHaven and how much I would pay to go back but I couldn't. Even if I wanted too I couldn't my dad needed me here. Or did he? Ugg what am I saying of corse he does! Plus I could go visit MoonHaven anytime I knew were it was. I thought back to when Nod, Ronin, and I were in my fathers house and the talked about how they didn't need a stompers big, fat, smelly, flabby feet stepping on MoonHaven. So yea maybe it wasn't the best idea. I made my way to my feet and walked back to the house when I saw a small flower moving fast. It was a jinn! I picked them up not wanting to hurt them and put them to eye level with me. Not having my helmet I tried to focus on what they were saying. I came out with the words. "LEAN... WEEDS... TO... SLEEP... ME" I rose my eye browse as the tiny jinn repeated the words. "Lean weeds to sleep me?" I repeated. I tried to think of what they were trying to make out to me. "Queen needs to see me?" I asked. The jinn jumped up and down waving its hands. "Oh the queen wants to see me!" I spoke fast so that the jinn could properly hear me without the Sllllloooooowwww motion. I placed her back onto the forest floor and followed as she ran across the forest. Soon I came to a tree covered in leafman and queen Mari. I couldn't really understand anything they were saying but I saw Mari place her fingers on her head and I began to spin. Faster and faster as I twirled around upside down and sideways until Umph! I landed on the ground by a plant. "I did it!" Cried a cheering voice. I looked up to find the queen in front of me. "Well that looked kind of painful, are you alright?" She giggled. I kneeled down "your majesty, and yes I'm fine" I laughed. "Hi Mk I know you just returned to your normal size, but could you do us a favor?" She pleaded bring her clasped hands up to her chest. "I'll try what is it?" I asked giggling. "Were trying to get rid of the boggons and we were wondering if you would like to maybe um join us?" She grinned waiting for my response. "I'd loved too your majesty." "Yay!" She jumped up in excitement. "Oh Mk did you happen to pack some of your bug spray or whatever it's called." Mari asked. I unzipped my bag and dug threw for the small can "it's right here" I smiled holding it up. "Wonderful!" She cheered. "Come on let's go back to MoonHaven!" She took my hand and lead me to a bird. "You remember how to fly right?" "I do, yes" I explained she smiled and left me with the green bird. _ 


End file.
